cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Temporada de Fórmula 1 de 2014
A Temporada de Fórmula 1 de 2014 foi a 65ª temporada Fórmula 1 FIA. A temporada teve 19 etapas, sendo Lewis Hamilton, da equipe Mercedes, o campeão, com Nico Rosberg, também da Mercedes, ficando com o vice-campeonato. A Mercedes também foi campeã de construtores. Índice *1Equipes e Pilotos *2Mudanças no regulamento *3Calendário de lançamento dos carros *4Testes de pré-temporada *5Calendário *6Pneus *7Resultados **7.1Sistema de Pontuação **7.2Pilotos **7.3Construtores **7.4Por Grande Prêmio *8Referências Equipes e Pilotos[editar | editar código-fonte] Abaixo segue a lista de equipes e pilotos da Temporada 2014 da F1: Mudanças no regulamento[editar | editar código-fonte] Uma das mudanças no regulamento é a adoção de novos motores turbocomprimidos V6 de 1600 cilindradas.[41] Por questão de segurança, a Comissão da Fórmula 1 concordou com uma alteração nos regulamentos desportivos de 2013, permitindo que o fornecedor de pneus realize uma sessão de três dias de testes no Bahrain, entre 17 e 19 de dezembro de 2013. Todas as equipes da categoria foram convidadas a participar do teste e seis aceitaram: RBR, Mercedes, Ferrari, McLaren, Force India e STR.[41] Cada piloto poderá escolher seu número, que pode variar entre 2 e 99, para servir como sua identificação ao longo de sua carreira no Campeonato. O número 1 será reservado para o campeão mundial em exercício, que poderá usá-lo se assim desejar. Se mais de um piloto escolher o mesmo número, a prioridade será dada ao competidor que tenha alcançado a melhor posição no Mundial do ano anterior.[41] Foi acordada entre as equipae uma penalização de cinco segundos para as infrações menores. A forma pela qual estas sanções serão aplicadas ainda está em discussão, para que estas sejam introduzidas junto ao novo regulamento para a temporada 2014. Com o intuito de manter a disputa pelo título aberta até a última prova, a corrida final da temporada dará o dobro de pontos aos pilotos e construtores.[41] Calendário de lançamento dos carros[editar | editar código-fonte] Lista das equipes que confirmaram o lançamento de seus carros para a Temporada: Testes de pré-temporada[editar | editar código-fonte] As sessões de teste foram confirmadas para Jerez (28-31 de janeiro) e Circuito Internacional de Bahrein, Sakhir (19-22 de fevereiro) e (27 de fevereiro a 2 de março). (Em negrito, a volta mais rapida de cada sessão) Calendário[editar | editar código-fonte] Pneus[editar | editar código-fonte] Desde 2011 a Pirelli é a fornecedora de pneus da categoria. Resultados[editar | editar código-fonte] Sistema de Pontuação[editar | editar código-fonte] Os pontos são concedidos até o 10º colocado. Da seguinte forma: Pilotos[editar | editar código-fonte] | valign="top"| Negrito – Pole position Itálico – Volta mais rápida |} Notas: *† — Pilotos que não terminaram o Grande Prêmio mas foram classificados pois completaram 90% da corrida. Construtores[editar | editar código-fonte] Por Grande Prêmio[editar | editar código-fonte] Referências #↑ «Caterham to retain Renault engines in 2014». GPUpdate. 24 de maio de 2013. Consultado em 24 de maio de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b c «Renault unveil 2014 turbo engine». Formula One World Championship Limited. 21 de junho de 2013. Consultado em 20 de outubro de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b Beer, Matt (21 de janeiro de 2014). «Caterham signs Kobayashi, Ericsson for 2014 Formula 1 season». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 21 de janeiro de 2014. Caterham has signed grand prix returnee Kamui Kobayashi and GP2 graduate Marcus Ericsson for the 2014 Formula 1 season. #↑ Noble, Jonathan (25 de abril de 2014). «American Alexander Rossi to get F1 outings in Canada, USA». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 30 de abril de 2014 #↑ Collantine, Keith (4 de setembro de 2014). «Kobayashi returns as Merhi get Caterham practice debut». F1 Fanatic. Keith Collantine. Consultado em 4 de setembro de 2014 #↑ Ir para:a b c «2014 Gulf Air Bahrain Grand Prix — Free Practice 1 Results». Formula One Management. Consultado em 5 de abril de 2014. Cópia arquivada em 5 de dezembro de 2014 #↑ Ir para:a b c «Presentation of the new Ferrari power unit». Scuderia Ferrari. 20 de dezembro de 2013. Consultado em 20 de dezembro de 2013 #↑ «Official: Raikkonen seals Ferrari return». GPUpdate. GPUpdate. 11 de setembro de 2013. Consultado em 11 de setembro de 2013 #↑ «Fernando Alonso signs new Ferrari contract». BBC Sport. BBC. 8 de março de 2012. Consultado em 19 de maio de 2012 #↑ «Force India to run F1 Mercedes engines from 2014 onwards». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 28 de março de 2013. Consultado em 7 de abril de 2013 #↑ «Perez joins Hulkenberg at Force India for 2014 F1 season». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 12 de dezembro de 2013. Consultado em 12 de dezembro de 2013 #↑ «Daniel Juncadella lands Force India F1 Team's reserve driver role». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 24 de janeiro de 2014. Consultado em 15 de maio de 2014 #↑ «Nico Hülkenberg returns to Sahara Force India with multi-year deal». Sahara Force India F1 Team. Sahara Force India F1 Team. 3 de dezembro de 2013. Consultado em 3 de dezembro de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b «Pastor Maldonado will join Lotus in 2014 alongside Romain Grosjean». SkySport F1. Consultado em 29 de novembro de 2013 #↑ «Pic and Juncadella handed practice outings in Monza». Formula 1. Consultado em 5 de setembro de 2014. Cópia arquivada em 9 de novembro de 2014 #↑ «Ocon to make debut with lotus at Abu Dhabi». Consultado em 8 de novembro de 2014 #↑ Ir para:a b FIA Stewards Decision — Document No. 8 (PDF). FIA.com (Relatório). Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile. 20 de novembro de 2014. Consultado em 20 de novembro de 2014 #↑ «Marussia gets Ferrari engines for 2014». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 16 de julho de 2013. Consultado em 16 de julho de 2013 #↑ «Rosberg heads Mercedes one–two in first practice». F1 Fanatic. Keith Collantine. 22 de agosto de 2014. Consultado em 22 de agosto de 2014 #↑ «Jules Bianchi will remain with the Marussia Formula 1 team for 2014». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 3 de outubro de 2013. Consultado em 3 de outubro de 2013 #↑ Collantine, Keith (14 de março de 2013). «McLaren to lose Vodafone title sponsorship». F1 Fanatic. Keith Collantine. Consultado em 7 de abril de 2013 #↑ Noble, Jonathan (16 de maio de 2013). «McLaren believes switch to Honda engines will not compromise 2014». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 17 de maio de 2013. McLaren believes its world championship challenge with Mercedes next year will not be compromised by its planned switch to Honda engines for 2015. #↑ Noble, Jonathan (14 de novembro de 2013). «Kevin Magnussen signs to race for McLaren in Formula 1 in 2014». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 14 de novembro de 2013 #↑ Collantine, Keith (13 de novembro de 2013). «McLaren: Button's 2014 team-mate not signed yet». F1 Fanatic. Keith Collantine. Consultado em 1November 2013 Verifique data em: |acessodata= (ajuda) #↑ «Mercedes GP Petronas and Nico Rosberg agree to contract extension». Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team. 10 de novembro de 2011 #↑ Cary, Tom (28 de setembro de 2012). «Lewis Hamilton to join Mercedes in $100m move from McLaren, signing a three-year deal». The Daily Telegraph. Telegraph Media Group. Consultado em 7 de abril de 2013 #↑ «Newey reveals that 2014 Red Bull RB10 is ugly». GrandPrix 247. 11 de outubro de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b Straw, Edd (26 de maio de 2013). «Toro Rosso seals Renault Formula 1 engine deal for 2014». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 26 de maio de 2013 #↑ «Horner pleased to end Vettel rumours». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 14 de março de 2011. Consultado em 7 de abril de 2014 #↑ «Red Bull's F1 testing misery continues as Daniel Ricciardo's debut lasts only THREE laps». Mirror.co.uk. 30 de janeiro de 2014 #↑ «Sauber C33 passes crash tests». ESPN F1. 11 de dezembro de 2013. Consultado em 11 de dezembro de 2013 #↑ Galloway, James (4 de outubro de 2013). «Sauber extend long-standing Ferrari engine partnership into 2014 and beyond». Sky Sports F1. British Sky Broadcasting Group plc. Consultado em 4 de outubro de 2013 #↑ FIA Stewards Decision — Document No. 6 (PDF). FIA.com (Relatório). Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile. 8 de outubro de 2014. Consultado em 8 de outubro de 2014 #↑ «Sirotkin to get practice outing in Sochi». GPUpdate. GPUpdate. 10 de setembro de 2014. Consultado em 10 de setembro de 2014 #↑ «Adrian Sutil moves to Sauber for 2014 Formula 1 season». autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 13 de dezembro de 2013. Consultado em 13 de dezembro de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b «2014 Scuderia Toro Rosso Driver Line-Up». Scuderia Toro Rosso. Scuderia Toro Rosso SPA. 21 de outubro de 2013. Consultado em 21 de outubro de 2013 #↑ «Max Verstappen set to make Toro Rosso F1 debut in US GP practice». autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. 21 de agosto de 2014. Consultado em 21 de agosto de 2014 #↑ «The Williams F1 Team and Mercedes-Benz announce long-term engine partnership». WilliamsF1.com. Williams F1 Team. 30 de maio de 2013. Consultado em 30 de maio de 2013 #↑ Ir para:a b «The Williams F1 Team announces its 2014 driver line-up». WilliamsF1.com. Williams F1 Team. 11 de novembro de 2013. Consultado em 11 de novembro de 2013 #↑ Straw, Edd (24 de fevereiro de 2014). «Susie Wolff to get FP1 outings for Williams in British, German GPs». Autosport.com. Haymarket Publications. Consultado em 25 de fevereiro de 2014 #↑ Ir para:a b c d F-1 terá pontuação dobrada na etapa final, números fixos e corte de custos #↑ «Pirelli alter Brazil tyre nomination» (em inglês). Formula1.com. 17 de outubro de 2014 |}